


Marvel's Agents of S.W.O.R.D. Proposal

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: A spinoff idea that I think should happen if AOS gets cancelled.





	Marvel's Agents of S.W.O.R.D. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A spinoff idea that I think should happen if AOS gets cancelled.

Main Cast:

1) Leo Fitz- A former Scientist and Field Agent for SHIELD, Fitz is still trying to adjust to being an Agent of SWORD on team without many of his friends. Not to mention his new position as co-head of a team consisting of himself, Simmons, Deke, Hunter, Gwen, and Dawn. Luckily, he has his wife, Jemma Simmons, future Grandson Deke Shaw, and buddy Lance Hunter to keep him sane. Unfortunately, events from his past are set to come back to haunt him. He has no idea what awaits him, including his family legacy. Male Lead

 

2) Jemma Simmons- A former Scientist and Field Agent for Shield turned SWORD Agent now co-heads of a new team with Fitz . Although she misses her old team, Simmons is happy to still have Fitz by her side. She will soon question her decision to join SWORD, especially given her tense relationship with its director. Female Lead

 

3) Deke Shaw- Fitz and Simmons' future Grandson, Deke joined SWORD in order to make a difference, as well as to get to know his grandparents. He's also in a happy relationship with Daisy Johnson, the director of SHIELD However, their romance may be torn apart by conflicts between the two agencies and because of his connection to two of Daisy's closest friends. Will love win out or is their romance doomed before it can truly begin? Male Lead

 

4) Lance Hunter- A former disavowed Shield Agent, Hunter is happy to be reunited with his close friends Fitz and Simmons. While he maintains a long distance relationship with his ex-wife, Hunter is struggling to find his place in SWORD and frequently clashes with Deke, due to a combination of similar personalities and conflicting beliefs for how to handle situations. Male Lead

 

5) Gwen Chang- An ex mercenary and an old friend of Hunter's, Gwen joins the team at Hunter's insistence; Snarky and a bit of a goofball, Gwen has a sibling only type of relationship with Hunter, as she is more interested in girls romantically than guys. Supporting Lead

 

6) Dawn Edwards- Abigail's protege and member of Fitz's team ordered to report back to Brand any behavior that is out of line, Dawn is not well liked by her colleagues due to her seriousness and lack of emotional connection with anyone from the team. She particularly has a tense relationship with Gwen due to their different methods for getting things done. Supporting Lead.

 

Guest Cast:

1) Abigail Brand- The cold-hearted, ruthless director of SWORD, Brand struggles to keep Agents Fitz and Simmons in lines with her values and what she believes is needed to keep the organization together and isn't afraid to use Fitz as a target in her conflict with Simmons. However, she is also actively trying to hide a secret about herself that may place Sword in a vulnerable position.

 

2) Daisy Johnson- The newfound Director of SHIELD, Daisy is struggling to deal with the loss of her father figure and mentor, Phil Coulson, as well as the retirement of teammates Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez, and Melinda May, not to mention her best friends Fitz and Simmons and boyfriend Deke Shaw transferring to SWORD. Her attempts to form a relationship with Deke are even more complicated by her questioning if having feelings for the Grandson of people who are like siblings to her is appropriate.

 

3) Melinda May- A former agent of SHIELD, May finds herself being brought back into the fold when a case from her and Coulson's past resurfaces and is revealed to have ties to her former colleague Fitz. What's more, she'll have to face Daisy, who is still resentful of being abandoned by May following Coulson's death.

 

4) Alistair Fitz- The estranged father of Fitz, Alistair has been keeping tabs on his some for quite some time and has become aware of his future Great Grandson Deke's arrival in the present. His desire to get revenge on SHIELD and take down SWORD will lead him to directly clash with his son, as will the secrets of his family's past.


End file.
